Innocent Heart
by Cloudyne
Summary: Nikkie and Zephyr are two brand new Exorcists whose lives seem relatively well. Or so they thought. Both Nikkie and Zephyr have started hearing voices in there heads, little do they know that those voices are the least of there problems.
1. Welcome to the Black Order

_You're running out of time._

**I know.**

_Then why do you stand so still?_

_You're running out of time._

**...**

_You can't ignore me forever…_

A figure, a female with long blond hair, looked out over the dark foliage as rain pelted against her skin. The sky was a murky gray, the clouds swirling around, ominously indicating a storm to come. She watched as a few birds cautiously made their way across the horizon. A flash of light streaked against the dark night sky, lighting up the dark gloomy night sky. She enjoyed watching the rain. It had several soothing qualities.

"Nie-Nie-Chaaan!"

She winced as she turned, reluctantly accepting the fact that she had responded to her new nickname. She saw two shadowy figures coming her way, slowly getting more discernable as they drew near.

The first was of a girl with long black hair tied swiftly into two pigtails. The second was a slim but muscular boy with flaming read hear coming off of his head it wisps, held back by a bright green headband. (One which severly clashed with his hair, in her opinion.)

She went over to greet the two, though she smiled sweetly at the girl, her face turned sour as she turned to the boy. She dreaded to hear what annoyances he would bring to her this time.

"Lenalee." the blond haired girl said, pausing before she continued in a sour tone, "Rabbit."

"Aww, come on Rini-chan! Don't be like that." said the boy, pouting.

"What the **hell **did I tell you about calling me that? I'm warning you, Lavi, next time I'll beat you over the head with your own headband." the blond warned, scowling at him.

Lavi stared at her innocently, either ignoring her or not caring about the threat made towards his well being. Though from past experiences, you would think he would know better.

"Ugh - come on you two, break it up. Lavi, don't call Nikkie _that._ Nikkie, don't beat Lavi with his headband." said the black haired one, Lenalee.

"Fine, what about-"

"No."

"Not making any promises." Nikkie said, "So, what did you come to tell me, anyway. I'm sure you didn't drag _him _over just to say hi knowing what might happen."

"Oh, right! A new Exorcist has arrived. Nii-san wanted us to show her around, be her guide and the like, and since you're straight out of the infirmary, we were wondering if you wanted to join us." Lenalee asked, smiling sweetly, though with a slight desperate look in her eyes.

This information was quite a shock for Nikkie. She'd only been in the Black Order for nearly a month and already, another Exorcist has arrived?

"Um, Lenalee, don't you think it would be better if you took Allen or Krory with you? After all, I've only been on the order for -" Nikkie began to count in her head before continuing, "Three and a half weeks! I'm not even used to being around here, at least not yet. Lavi sure as hell ain't helping."

"Well that's even better! Besides, Allen and Krorykins are out on a mission at the moment. Come on Nikkie, we'll have fun! And I resent that comment." Lavi exclaimed.

Nikkie sighed deeply, not knowing what Lavi's idea of "fun" was. She considered the question and quickly decided what she would do; Although despite the fact she didn't really want to meet anyone at the moment, she had a feeling she was going to be dragged along anyhow.

"I just hope they speak English," Nikkie sighed, "My Japanese is getting much, much worse."

"Yeah, it is." Lavi agreed.

"Gee, thanks for the support, Lavi. I feel _so _much better now." said Nikke, glaring at him.

"Lavi." Lenalee said with an exasperating tone.

"What?"

"That was rude."

"She said thanks!"

"Ugh - I was being sarcastic, you dolt! Oi, how the **hell **did you become a Bookman's successor, anyway?" Nikkie exclaimed, scowling at the oblivious Lavi.

The three then headed off in the direction of Komui's office, though after a few interruptions. Despite Nikkie's warning, Lavi had begun calling her Rini-chan, yet again, and as promised, she _had _beat him over the head with his very own headband. The fight didn't last long thanks to Lenalee, who acted as a peacemaker, but Lavi did _not _escape without a few red marks across his cheeks.

After arriving in Komui's office, the three could hear voices coming from beyond the door. Nikkie could make out the sound of Komui's voice, though the other was of a girl, perhaps the newcomer. Nikkie's heart lifted as she realized they were both speaking English.

Lenalee knocked on the door, which swung open to let the three come in.

"Oh here they are - Oh! Nikkie-chan. It's good to see you up and about! How are you feeling?" asked Komui, waving them further into the room.

"Much better, Komui-san. Thank you for your concern." Nikkie replied.

"I'm glad. Now, where was I - oh yes! I would like to introduce you to some of the Exorcists here in the Black Order." Komui continued, signaling for the girl to approach the three.

The girl was around Lenalee's height. She had jet black hair, cut short, and she appeared to be around 13 or perhaps 14 years old.

"Oh, right. My name is Lenalee, nice to meet you."

"I'm Nikkie, welcome! This is Lavi. I'm introducing him myself because I want to make sure he doesn't say - or do - anything stupid to a newcomer."

"Hey! I knew you were going to say that." Lavi began to pout.

"Oh, you did, did you? Are you all psychic all of a sudden, then?"

"Yes, actually. When you're around, you need to be."

"Oh, I _see._"

Shortly after Nikkie finished speaking, she slapped Lavi in the back of the head with enough force to knock him to the ground.

"What was that **for**?" Lavi yelled, rubbing a slowly swelling bump on the back of his head.

"Oh, didn't you see that coming, mister psychic?"

As Nikkie and Lavi continued to fight, Lenalee just ignored them, for once, and turned to the new girl.

"Um, is that normal?" the new girl asked.

"Oh, yes. Don't worry, you'll get to used it it." Lenalee replied.

"Uh.." the new girl shot her a strange look.

"What?" asked Lenalee.

"Er - that girl, um - Nikkie - she just grabbed a stapler from Komui's desk and is chasing the boy - Lavi? - around with it..."

Lenalee sighed and immediately went to break the fight up, leaving the new girl standing there, bewildered. She started to giggle when Nikkie and Lavi reluctantly teamed up to fight off Lenalee. It reminded her of those strange family comedies where the families never got along. Not long after, Komui had thrown what looked like a miniature version of himself at Lavi and Nikkie. When it hit the floor, it exploded. Rope flew out from the tiny contraption, Nikkie dodged the ropes with ease - though Lavi wasn't so lucky. He had bumped into a shelf sending stacks of paper and books, among other things, on top of him.

Just as Lavi poked his head from the pile, bumps began to swell upon his head and Nikkie began to laugh at him, soon followed by the rest of them - even the new girl. The three Exorcists looked at the short black haired girl and suddenly remembered what they were here for.

"Wah! Oh, sorry about that. We got a little, er, distracted. Hm." Lavi said awkwardly.

"Oh! that's right. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Zephyr, pleased to meet you!" Zephyr said.

"Zephyr, huh? That's a cu - GAH!" Lavi began to say, though he never got to finish his sentence due to the likely event of both Nikkie and Lenalee kicking him across the room and into a nearby wall unit.

"Ignore him, it's better for your sanity." Nikke advised.

"Why don't you come with us to the cafeteria to get something to eat? The trip must have been rather long and tiring. You _must _be hungry." Lenalee offered.

Just as Lenalee mentioned food, Zephyr's stomach started to growl. Zephyr nodded enthusiastically. She glanced over at Lavi, who was still laying on the ground, though the two girls had not put any force at all into the kick.

"Sure, that'll be great, but is he going to be okay? I think he's bleeding." Zephyr asked, meekly.

"He'll be fine." answered both Nikke and Lenalee in monotone.

The three girls left the room, leaving it in complete chaos - though it wasn't as if it was ever tidy. Zephyr could have sworn she heard Komui ask Lavi to keep his blood off of the imported Chinese carpet, but she decided she wouldn't look back to check.

"Anyway, I have to go." said Nikke, waving at them as she started to go in a different direction.

"Huh? Nie-nie-chaan? You're not coming with us?" whined Lenalee.

"Nah, I have to go talk to Reever about Sparda. I'm worried about my little golem. I'll catch up with you guys later. Tell Jerry I said hi." replied Nikkie, smiling.

"Sure thing, see you later Nie-nie-chan!"

"Yeah, bye Nikkie."

Zephyr stared at Nikkie as she walked away. She had a feeling before that her new days as an Exorcist would be long and boring, and she had been rather worried before. Now that she had met them, though, she had a feeling she would enjoy her new life.


	2. A Chat with Bean chan

_Just a special thanks to my friends Jenn for editing and Raki for help with Zephyrs POV. I love yous ._  
**  
Innocent heart Chapter two.**

**Nikkie's POV.**

_`Your still not doing anything__.'_

`_**Would you shut up already?**_'

_`You and I both know that's not going to happen anytime soon.'_

It had been little over a week since the voices had begun tormenting her. Nikkie was growing tired of its ominous riddles, following her wherever she went. She desperately wished for some solution, but the best she could do was ignore them, but even that soon became challenging.

She continued down the hall, doing her best to push the voices as far away from her mind as possible, but to no avail. The voices were persistent and annoying. They seemed to push through every barrier she tried, and she was beginning to get rather frustrated. When Nikkie got frustrated, it tended to result in walls crumbling. Her master, in particular, had hated her quick, fiery temper.

She was then reminded of the last words her master had ever told her.

_Those who's past have faded with the winds hold the power to shape their own destiny. Remember that, Nikkie._

She never actually understood what he had said that day. Nikkie remembered her past perfectly, or at least that's what she thought. She pondered the advice fore a second, though her train of thought was rudely interrupted by her arrival at the door of the Science Department.

Nikkie pushed the door open tentatively and made her way inside. As usual, everyone in the unit looked dead, though Nikkie knew, or rather, _hoped _that they were just rather sleep deprived.

"Um, is anyone alive?" asked Nikkie, looking around at the desolate room.

"No." replied everyone around her in a muffled tone. Nikkie smiled. Hey, at least they weren't _actually _dead.

"Hey there Nikkie, come to pick up Sparda?" came a strained male voice from behind his desk. The figure rose up from behind the desk and revealed himself to be a rather dishevelled Reever. His hair was unkempt, he had bags under his eyes and there was a mountain of work swaying precariously from side to side in his "In Tray".

"Well, that and I came to check to see if everyone was still breathing." said Nikkie, scanning the crowd, "_Is _Tapp still breathing?"

"Oh. yeah. He's fine, don't worry. Just give me a few seconds and I'll get Sparda for you." Reever replied with a yawn as he reached into the bottom drawer of his desk, rummaging through papers and various other things in said drawer.

"Sure, uh, take your time. Is there anything I can do for you?" Nikkie asked, examining all the work scattered around the place. She had an impulse to clean, and it's not as if Nikkie was a neat freak by nature, the place was just plain filthy.

"No, no, we're fine, thanks for asking." Reever said, still rummaging, "Ah! Here we are!" he exclaimed, pulling out a leather shoe and showing it to Nikkie with an expression of triumph.

"Uh, Reever, that's a shoe." Nikkie said exasperatingly. Just _how _much work was Komui giving them? What a slave driver!

"Oh, so it is. Sorry, Ni-"

"KYAA!" came a loud scream which interrupted Reever mid-sentence. It came from somewhere in the Science Department. Nikkie decided to follow the sound of the scream. _Akuma? _, she thought. No, that was impossible; all people entering or exiting had to be scanned by the gatekeeper. If there was an Akuma here, they'd know.

She soon reached the approximate area of the shriek when she realized it was a false alarm. Well, she found out where Sparda had went, seeing as both Sparda and Akahana were lying on the ground. Sparda had a habit of attacking Akahana's hair, and Akahana had a habit of being a complete and total bitch.

"GET YOUR STUPID GOLEM OUT OF MY HAIR!" she shrieked, still in panic mode.

Akahana had long silky hair, a dark indigo that Nikkie couldn't help but admire. She often kept it tied up with a single satin ribbon, which now lay on the ground beside her.

Akahana kept trying to claw Sparda away from her hair, but she kept missing the swift little golem, resulting in pulling out many strands of her hair, which just made her angrier and more frustrated. Though, it's not like there was a moment when Akahana wasn't angry. Her temper was comparable to Kanda's, except she was female, therefore was capable of the unfortunate period of 'PMS'. It was a satisfying sight to see Akahana clawing her hair out.

"I don't like that tone of yours, but since I'm in _such _a good mood, I think I might call him off. _Maybe._" She pausied for a few seconds to savour Akahana's desperation. "Come on, Sparda. Time to stop." The silver golem reluctantly tore himself away from Akahana's hair and rested on her right shoulder, nuzzling her shoulder, lovingly. Moments later, Reever, Johnny and Tapp made their way, zombie-like, to see what all the commotion was about.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Reever, looking at the scene before him.

"It's nothing, guys. Sparda just decided to mess around with Miss I'm-Too-Good-To-Work here. You should have seen it, it was rather amusing." Nikkie chortled, turning towards the door, Sparda raising himself from her shoulder, following closely behind.

"Hey! This is all your fault! Look at my hair! That damn golem should be scrapped and used as a paperweight. Hey! Brat! Get your ass over here! Oh, you're just too scared to face me, huh?" Akahana smirked, "Heh, like master, like apprentice."

Nikkie slowly turned her head, letting out a maniacal laugh, grimacing in such a way that it sent shivers down everyone's spine. The air around the room seemed to become cold and dry, making it almost impossible to breathe as Nikkie sent a piercing glare towards Akahana.

Now, at this moment, Akahana was partly frozen to the spot by pure fear itself, but mostly due to the fact that a sheet of ice was slowly creeping up her legs, not allowing her to move even if she had the nerve to. This was Nikkie's Innocence.

"You wouldn't dare lay a hand on my golem, or even think about my master like that, _would you?" _said Nikkie, her words coated in a bittersweet sugary tone, though her face betrayed pure blood lust as she continued, "If I find out that you did any of the above stated actions, consider leaving Japan for good because I _will _come for you. I promise." She gave a quick bow in Reever, Tapp and Johnny in thanks for fixing Sparda. She turned to leave through the open door, but before she did, she turned her head one last time.

"By the way, I never break my promises."

Strangely enough, Nikkie left the room in more of a good mood than she had come with. Practically skipping down the halls and into the Library, she decided that even _Lavi _couldn't ruin her good mood, though she would prefer to avoid his idiocy altogether.

Walking past the lounge, she noticed, as if on cue, a familiar wisp of flame red hair. Lavi spotted her before she could manage to hide, approaching her with a smile that seemed rather too sweet for someone like Lavi. Nikkie turned on her heels and began to walk in the opposite direction, determined not to let him ruin her mood.

She glanced back only to see Lavi chasing after her. _Shit! _She then began to run as fast as she could, knocking down things, taking shortcuts to wherever the hell she was going, and even jumping from balcony to balcony, all in a vain attempt to shake him off her trail. _What the hell is wrong with him? _

Suddenly, he was gone. She sighed in relief, pausing to rest until she spotted him. Her good mood evaporated in thin air as he got closer and closer. He was still smiling in a rather goofy way, cocking his head to one side as he waved joyously at her.

"Baka-Usagi! What do you want, and how the _hell _did you catch up with me like that?" hissed Nikkie, sending him a fiery glare as he continued to happily hop her way, just like a bunny.

"_Please, _I **am **a bookman, remember?" he grinned, "As for what I want, _I – want – to – know – where – you're – goooo – ing!" _he said in a rather singsong tone that set Nikkie's teeth on edge. Lavi flashed his signature smile, one that usually left weaker – or more boy crazy – girls speechless. Nikkie, thankfully, was neither of those and remained to be swayed by his "charms".

"Jeez, stalker. Why is it any of your business? And stop smiling, honestly! Have you been overdosing on your happy pills? Not that you need them, for god's sakes..." muttered Nikkie, which just caused Lavi to chuckle. This made Nikkie rather angry. _Why are you laughing, you dolt! I'm going to beat you to a pulp!_

_"Someone's _a tad grumpy. I heard you got in a fight with Little Miss Perfect a while ago. I want you to dish out the details _now!" _chimed Lavi, "Where are you heading? The Cafeteria? Huh? Huh?"

"Well, I _was _in a good mood until you showed up, and it wasn't a fight, it was simply a... disagreement. Luckily, she decided to clam up and get off with a warning." sighed Nikkie, still glaring at Lavi, "And _yes, _I was going to the Cafeteria. Now get out my way before I move you myself!"

"Waaait – are you saying it's my fault you're in a bad mood?"

"Yes, you stupid rabbit! In case you hadn't noticed, I've just spent the last fifteen minutes being chased around by a certain **someone.**"

"Well, what do you know? I'm heading there myself, so I guess you're stuck with me!" Lavi smiled at her again, and Nikkie just scowled in reply.

And that's how it came to be that Nikkie rather reluctantly walked side by side with a delighted Lavi as they made their way to the Cafeteria.

And Nikkie might have preferred it if Lavi didn't talk so much.

**ZEPHYR'S POV**

`_ Don't get TOO _comfortable, keep in mind what happened last time'

`_**please go away.**_'

`Not yeeet~'

`_**This is getting old.**_'

Zephyr had finished her last plate and placed it neatly on top of the other plates. Soon, she would have to return the food cart to Jerry.

She turned around and the first thing she saw was Lenalee's surprised face.

"What is it?" Zephyr questioned.

Lenalee giggled and replied, "I think you eat even faster than Allen-kun does. You even seem to eat as much as him… except you actually eat vegetables."

"Is this Allen an Exorcist?", and then she added, not daring to say it out loud, _because you've been talking about him an awful lot._

"Oh, Allen-kun. You'll meet him soon. He's out on a mission with the Count right now", Lenalee replied with a smile.

Just as Zephyr was about to say something, Lavi burst into the cafeteria, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR **LIVES**!!!!!"

Looking around, he spotted the two girls and quickly hid behind Lenalee.

Moments later, Nikkie stormed into the cafeteria and looked around. There seemed to be a nasty aura around her.

"Where is he? **THAT. STUPID. RABBIT.**"

Upon hearing her question, everyone except Lenalee pointed towards the hiding Lavi. Even as he was hiding behind Lenalee, he could feel the piercing, murderous glare from across the cafeteria.

Just before Nikkie had a chance to stab Lavi with a spork, Reever crawled into the room.

"Nikkie…Komui…needs…to see youuuu…"

Turning around, he began to drag himself back to the science room. Nikkie cursed and started to walk to Komui's office, the dark aura slowly fading away.

"Oh, God! That was close…" Lavi said, shaking.

"What did you do this time, Lavi-kun?", asked Lenalee.

"I'd rather not say. I'm scared that she'll hear me and come back."

"Oh. Alright."

Lavi got up and almost jumped when he saw Zephyr's cart of plates.

"Is Allen back or something?" Lavi asked, befuddled.

Zephyr looked in the direction that Lavi was staring at.

"Oh." She said, "Those are actually mine."

"Holy! You eat just as much as Allen!" Lavi exclaimed. "Except, you don't eat like a total slob."

Lenalee looked like she remembered something and asked, " Oh! What type of accommodator are you, Zephie-chan? Since you eat like…"

"Huh?"

"Are you a parasite-type, Bean-chan?" Lavi added.

"Wha?"

"What kind of weapon do you have? Your innocence, I mean."

"Um…actually…I have absolutely…no…idea…" Zephyr stated.

Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other, and then back at Zephyr. "Huh?! What do you mean?" they asked, puzzled.

Zephyr appeared unsure. "Komui-san and Hevalaska confirmed that I was an exorcist, though I don't know how to use my innocence…and I only came because I was requested to join the Science Section. They never told me what my innocence was. All they said was that I would join… Cross Marian's group?"

Just then, Nikkie walked into the cafeteria.

"Zephyr? You are coming on your first mission with Kanda and I. Go get ready, we're leaving soon!"

"Oh! Alright. Just a sec."

Nikkie walked out of the cafeteria, but not before she sent a glare to Lavi, who shuddered under her gaze.

"Bye, you two. It was nice to meet you!" Zephyr waved goodbye.

"Good luck! See you soon!" Lenalee and Lavi waved back.


End file.
